Chuck 2:54
by ohthedestiel
Summary: Gabriel brings good tidings of great joy, or in other words, makes Cas explain to Dean that mating with an angel you already have a profound bond with does have consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was worried for his brother. Dean hadn't been acting right for days, not since Castiel had flown off to attend to whatever kind of angel business he had to take care of. The older hunter had been bitching about pain stemming from his chest and radiating throughout his body for days. He had also been moody, and despite claims of feeling nauseous, he had been eating non-stop. At about the two week mark of Cas' absence, Dean began complaining of violent pains in his shoulder.

"The shoulder where your angel hickey is, right Dean?" Sam asked, a knowing tone in his voice.

"Shut up Samantha." Dean grunted back, his voice obviously attempting to hide the pain.

"Seriously though, that's the one, right?" Sam tried to sound sincere, and apparently it worked, as Dean actually gave him an (albeit curt) answer.

"Yes Sam. That one."

Sam decided he would suggest the cause to his brother's pain to him, but he knew that Dean wouldn't like it, hell, he probably wouldn't even admit to it. See, Sam had done some angel research, (behind Dean's back of course) by himself and with the newly not-dead archangel Gabriel. What he had gleaned from these research sessions was that A: Dean and Castiel were an item (Long story short, Gabe can go invisible and see and relay things to Sam that have him reaching for the brain bleach) B: Dean did not plan on telling him this at any time in the near future, and C: Long periods (meaning more than a day or two) of the separation of an angel from it's human mate caused discomfort and even pain for both. This meant that Cas had to be feeling it as well, which caused the younger Winchester to be puzzled as to why the angel had not returned. This wouldn't last long however, because at that moment, Castiel appeared in the bunker's library.

That was also about the moment when Dean passed out.

* * *

><p>Dean awoke on his bed, and the first thing he registered was that the pain was gone. He then noticed Castiel, whose hand was in his own.<p>

"Cas?" Dean asked, "Where have you been?"

"Dean. I am so sorry I was away for so long. Heaven is in utter chaos, and I was needed for longer than I anticipated. Please forgi-" Cas was cut off as Dean pulled him into a kiss.

"AHA!" Sam said, bounding through the open door. "I knew you guys were together! Fucking fin-all-y. Gabe, you get in here too!" Sam called out over his shoulder. The lively archangel strode through the door, took one look at Dean's shell-shocked face, and began to laugh.

"Deano, you weren't hiding your 'thing' with Cassie over here nearly as well as you thought you were. In fact, you were so un-subtle that we all had a betting pool on when you'd finally bid adieu to Narnia and join the rest of us outside of the closet."

"Wait, wait, wait" Dean said, and incredulous look twisting his features, "you all? Who the hell is you all?"

It was then that Cas decided to speak. "Dean, I believe the pool included Sam, Gabriel, Charlie, Kevin's ghost, Gadreel, Abbadon, Samandriel, Crowley, Linda Tran, Jody, Juliet the hellhound, Meg, Naomi, Cain, Jo and Ellen, and Benny, along with a few others. Obviously some will not be able to collect, however."

Dean just sat there, stunned. And he thought he'd hid it so well. Even a damn hellhound was in on the action? Really? The worst part was, that wasn't the weirdest thing he'd ever heard.

"Well," Dean began, "did Juliet win?"

The four men laughed, but when Dean asked for food, the others looked at one another, and became somber. This was something Dean was used to, and it rarely meant anything good.

"Fear not," Gabriel began in a theatrical voice, "for I bring you tidings of great joy."

The elder Winchester was confused, and it showed on his face, which caused Gabriel to decide that Dean needed to be brushed up on his Bible knowledge, but not until more important matters were attended to.

"Alright Deanbo, I'll dumb it down for you. There's gonna be a angel human baby born. It's gonna come outta you. Castiel the stud muffin over here is you angel baby daddy." That was what Gabriel said, but Dean kind of stopped listening after 'it's gonna come outta you'.

"WHAT?" Dean exclaimed. When he saw Castiel's sheepish look, he muttered, "Cas. Did you know this would happen?"

"Well, no Dean. I knew it was a possibility; however, I didn't think it would happen. I thought that the mating statutes weren't completed, and therefore there would be no nephilim."

"We're just gonna see ourselves out." Sam said, half-dragging the nosy Gabriel from the room.

"Explain." Dean said.

* * *

><p>So apparently, when an daddy angel and a mommy human love each other very much, and angelic dibs (Dean's term, Cas used a very fancy Enochian word that Dean couldn't hope to pronouce) is invoked, and the two in question 'copulate' (classified as a physical expression of that love), the angel's grace can reach out to the human's soul and the two intertwine, creating an all new being. Cas explained to Dean that his handprint, along with the inscription on the hunter's ribs, bound Dean to him, and essentially showed to all Creation that Dean belonged to the angel Castiel. The reason Dean had been experiencing pain in Castiel's absence was because after they 'expressed their love physically', in the eyes of the Heavenly Host and God himself Dean was officially Castiel's mate. The moodiness and nausea were stemming from the nephilm. The baby was made of something else Dean couldn't pronounce at this point, but after it detached itself from Dean's soul in four to five months it would create its own vessel, which would contain traits from both Dean and Castiel's vessel.<p>

"Wow." Dean said

"I know." Castiel agreed.

Dean was excited. He'd get to be a father, to his child with the love of his life, which was something he hadn't even let himself dream about. Now the only thing was explaining this all to Sam without setting himself up for 'mommy' jokes for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Sam already knew thanks to Gabe, he had learned at this point to just accept it, and was planning the mommy jokes already.<p>


	2. Chapter 2

When Castiel awoke, the first thing he saw was the large digital clock, bearing the numbers 3:45. It took him a moment to really wake up and come to his senses, and realize that he wasn't in Hell, as his nightmare suggested. No, he wasn't in Hell, but he was with his Righteous Man. After explaining to Dean that he intended to stay with the hunter and their nephilm for the foreseeable future, Dean promptly decided that since everyone important knew about them anyway, Cas would not even go through the pretense of his own room, and simply move into Dean's. Ever since, they had been sleeping together. Castiel wasn't required to sleep, but he found that it came to him much more easily than it had in the past, and he enjoyed nothing more than, after a long day of cataloging and archiving the inventory of the bunker with the Winchesters, retiring to his room with Dean, and cuddling up to his hunter, letting sleep overtake them both. He was quite partial to what Dean referred to as 'spooning', and both of them discovered that it was the most comfortable when Cas was in the position of the 'big spoon'. He had tried to explain to Dean that this did not emasculate him in any way, that it was just the most comfortable, and therefore logical, way of lying, but realized that this, coupled with the fact that he _was _gestating their child (although not in the traditional sense) was forcing Dean to recognize a very new side of himself, and that his mate would need things taken slow. Cas was fine with this, because honestly, he wanted to take things slow as well. Although he and his mate had already had sex once, which resulted in their nephilm, they hadn't since, and this time would be different, since this time they were officially together. Cas figured this would make it mean more, as human standards go. As he was mulling things over, he felt movement beside of him, and then saw two green eyes looking at him in the darkness.

"Cas?" A low, sleepy voice asked, "What're you doin' awake? Didya have another bad dream?"

"No Dean," Castiel answered, knowing that there was nothing Dean could do, and not wanting to worry him unnecessarily. "I just woke up. Go back to sleep."

"Nah, 'm up now." Dean said, leaning up on one elbow to reach over Cas, and flipping on the lamp beside him. "'Sides, there was something I wanted to talk to you about anyway."

"Yes?" Castiel looked down at Dean, from his vantage point sitting up with his back against the headboard.

"I think, God, you know I'm not really good at saying this kind of stuff, shit, I think it's time we had a little roll in the hay."

Cas laughed. "Dean," he said, "I would love to 'roll in the hay' with you any day."

Dean sat up, and looked at his angel. Both he and Cas were clad in only boxers, and that fact and the fact that boxers hid exactly _nothing _was incredibly clear to Dean as he moved to where he was straddling the other man. Dean placed his hands on Cas's face, and looked into the blue eyes that he would know anywhere. He gently kissed his angel, but soon the kiss deepened, both men being hunger for the other, and as their few clothes came off and their bodies came together, neither thought they had ever known a deeper joy.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, an angel and his hunter watched the sunrise.<p>

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes?"

"Why me?"

"What do you mean, Dean?"

"Why would you choose me? I get that I'm your baby mama and all, but why would you want to be with me? You are, you," Dean sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, a gesture Castiel had learned meant he was searching for what to say. "You are amazing. And honestly, I've been thinking of ways to describe you, and the closest I can get is glorious. But even that doesn't do you justice. I just don't get why a guy like you would stay with a guy like me, a dropout with six bucks to his name, if that."

"Dean." Cas paused "Why must you always sell yourself short? You are the most wondrous human I have ever had the honor of knowing. I know you better than you know yourself. I _remade _you, and to imply that you are nothing more than ordinary is _insulting. _You are absolutely miraculous. If I have to tell you every day for the rest of eternity to get it to click in your mind I will. Do _not _ever think that I am _settling _for you. I am the luckiest being in all Creation to know that you are mine. I love you."

Dean was taken aback. He had no idea Cas saw him like that. The only person he even dreamed could ever see him the way Cas described was his mother. To realize that this angelic being saw him as extraordinary, well, let's just say that'll give a guy a confidence boost.

"Cas I- I love you too. I love our kid too."

"Likewise Dean, likewise."

"So, how much longer should it be?"

"Well," Cas said "you are about eight weeks along, so I'd say it would be maybe another two months for the child to fully mature. It's usually a little longer, but with the strength of my grace combined with the power of your soul, the time is not only shortened, but the child itself will be more powerful than the average nephilm. And from what I've heard, we are the talk of the town up in Heaven."

"What's new?" Dean asked. "So, what were you thinking about names?"

"I haven't actually. Have you?"

"Well, for a girl, I was thinking Mary Jo. I haven't really thought that much on a boy really."

"Does this mean you favor a girl Dean?" Cas asked, a playful glint in his eye.

"No, I just thought you might want a little input."

"Well, I quite like Mary Jo. For a boy, maybe we could name him Aaron Robert."

"Aaron. I like that. I bet Bobby'd like the middle name too." Dean smiled. "Aaron's a bible name ain't it? What does it mean?"

"Mountain of strength. I thought it would be suitable to a child of ours." Cas said.

"I agree." Dean was more conflicted than ever now. He'd been praying for a girl, but now he kinda was on board with the idea of a boy. This one, as they say, would be 'left up to God'.


	3. Chapter 3

In the couple months since Cas decided to take up permanent residence in the bunker, Sam had taken to wearing headphones. A lot. If it wasn't the weird, loud sex noises coming from their room, (God, why are these walls so thin?) it was Dean bitching and moaning about what Sam had dubbed his 'pregnancy probs'. '_Saaaaaam_, I need you to go get some pie, I'm craving it.' '_No_, Cas can't go because the baby needs to be in close proximity to grace.' '_Saaaaaam, _get your shit up off the floor, I'm not your damn maid.' '_Saaaaaaam, _get off that fuckin' laptop and hand me a pillow, my back hurts.' He didn't even have a baby bump! _How _in the hell is his back hurting when the kid is growing as a light thing on his soul, not even in his freaking body? God, Sam was so ready for his little niece or nephew to come out so Dean couldn't use it as an excuse not to get off his lazy ass.

About the time this was going through Sam's mind, his brother was feeling a searing pain in his chest. It had been ongoing since the previous night, but as time went on, it got to the point were Dean was pretty sure he knew what a heart attack must feel like.

"Shit!" He yelled, when a burst of pain ripped through his chest so intense that it brought the hunter to his knees. Cas appeared at that moment, flying in the span of nanoseconds to his mate from the kitchen after hearing his shout. He then saw Dean's soul with his angelic vision. It was radiant, aglow with the nephilm clinging to it.

"Dean," Cas said, "I think it's time."

Just as he said this, Sam burst into the room, and promptly burst back out, feeling that he should give them their alone time.

"Time?" Dean asked, in a slightly panicked voice. "Time for the baby to come? Cas, Cas it can't be! We're not ready! _I'm _not ready! We don't have anything, we were supposed to go shopping tomorrow, we were supposed to have another week! What happened to anoth-" Dean stopped mid-sentence, as another wave of excruciating pain bolted through his chest. The only other thing he could feel, the only thing he could concentrate on as he grit his teeth, fighting not to cry out, was Castiel's hands on his shoulders. He hadn't noticed when Cas sunk to his knees in front on him, but Dean realized he must have at some point during his hysterical meltdown, because suddenly he was looking into the blue eyes of the love of his life. Cas must have mojoed some of the pain away, because then Dean could think again. Once his hunter's eyes were clear, and Cas felt that Dean would really hear and understand him, the angel spoke.

"Dean. We are ready. I promise you, we will go through this together, and once the child has come into the world we will go shopping for the things we need. I know you're nervous. I am as well. In all my millennia of existence, I have had no experience dealing with fledglings. But, I _know _that we can do it. And we have Sam, Gabriel, Jody, and Charlie to call on to help. It will be okay. Now, I need to call Gabriel, because I believe your time has come, and I know next to nothing 'bout birthin' no babies."

Through the pain, (which was just kind of a dull ache in the background at this point) Dean laughed.

"Cas, who let you watch _Gone With The Wind_?"

"I hoped that would make you laugh." Cas snickered, "And for your information, I watched it on it's opening night. I found that it did not accurately portray the Civil War, although the Antebellum South was spot on."

It was about this moment when Dean decided that this would top the top ten weirdest days of his life, which was saying something. Here he was, about to give birth (!) to a half-angel (!), half-human baby, while his angel (!) boyfriend (!) was quoting _Gone With The Wind, _and talking about its anachronisms to the actual Civil War. Jesus. And then, to top it all off, Gabriel the Archangel decided to pop in.

"Alright boys, lets get this show on the road!"

"What do I do, Gabriel?" Dean huffed out, "How do I do this?"

"_You, _my friend, don't have to do anything. Cas, be a lamb and put him to sleep for me?" At Dean's incredulous look, Gabriel added, "unless, of course, your dumbass over here wants to be _awake _for the terrifyingly horrendous pain of having something _extracted _from his _soul._"

"Dean." Cas said, extending a hand towards the hunter, who had been moved to lying on a cot Gabe had mojoed into the middle of the room, "I'd trust him on this."

"Fine, put me under. But I better be awake the second I'm patched up again."

"Of course."

After making sure Dean was sleeping, Gabriel turned to his brother.

"So, Cas, names?"

"We've decided on Mary Jo for a girl, and Aaron Robert for a boy."

"Nice. Y'know, I talked to John and Mary Winchester in their heaven. Told them they're gonna be grandparents. It was kinda hard to explain, and I'm still not sure John's on board with the fact that you are a dude, and therefore for all intents and purposes, his son is bisexual. But Mary's overjoyed. I'm sure she'll be even more excited when I tell her the name."

"Did you see Bobby Singer?"

"Yep, saw old 'idjit' with his wife. He's excited too, even though he tries to hide it with his manly gruffness. I think the name'll be just the thing to break him down though. Look, small talk aside, this may be a little traumatic for you. I'm going to have to reach into the deepest depths of Dean's soul to get the nephilm. I know that that is a very intimate thing, and I'm not taking it lightly, but I just wanted you to know that I'm not trying to infringe on your claim."

"I know you would never do such a thing, Gabriel."

"Yeah, you _know _that, but when you see me actually doing it, your 'protect mate at all cost' instincts may take over. You can't let them."

"I will try."

Gabriel then braced himself, and reached into Dean. Once he established a physical connection with the hunter's soul, he could actually _see _it on a different plane. He understood what Cas had been going on about for the past few years, Dean's soul was _bright. _He immediately spotted the nephilim. In its current form, it looked like a ball of fire, but Gabriel knew that it had no intentions of harming him or anyone else. What Gabriel hadn't counted on; however, was a second fireball, so close to the first that of course he and Cas had misinterpreted it as one. He grabbed both, and withdrew from the Winchester, the fireballs in his arms. Once he got back to the physical plane, he was holding two beacons of brilliant light, and Castiel's astonished face was something he would not forget for a very long time.

"T-two?" Cas stammered.

"Yep. You wanna take 'em?" Gabe asked.

"I- yes. Yes I would like to hold them."

Gabe handed Cas his babies, and as they touched their father, their vessels began to form. Within a few minutes in their shocked father's arms, what had recently been two balls of holy fire became two human(ish) babies. One was a boy, Aaron, with a shock of jet black hair and grassy green eyes, and the other, Mary Jo, was a vision, with dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The two seemed to share a mixture of their parent's features, but it was difficult to tell since they were so young. They were about the size of a normal month-old human baby, and the reason Cas would describe them as human-_like _was because of the small jet black wings protruding from both of their backs.

"Gabriel, will you wake Dean for me? I seem to be out of hands."

"Of course, little bro, of course."

Gabriel woke Dean, and then disappeared, presumably to tell the good news to the Winchester relatives and friends in Heaven.

"Cas?" Dean groggily asked.

"I'm here Dean. And so are they."

"_They?" _Dean asked.

"Yes Dean. We have a Mary Jo and an Aaron." Cas handed Dean the babies. The awed look on Dean's face as he gazed at his children was magnificent.

"They have wings?"

"Yes, they're visible because the children are too young to know how to hide them from this plane of existence. In time, they will learn."

"They're kinda big too, aren't they?"

"This is just the age their vessels took. I believe they have a nice mix of both of our desirable traits, don't you?"

"Yeah Cas. They're beautiful. Hey, go get Sam, I'd yell, but I don't wanna freak 'em out."

A few minutes later, Samsquatch came into the room.

"They're twins?" He asked, craning his head a little to get a better look at them. "They have wings?"

"Yep Sammy. I'm just not questioning it." Dean said.

"They look like you guys, they're really something." Sam said.

"You wanna hold one?"

"Sure." Sam said, then he paused. "What are their names?"

"This here that I'm handing to you is Aaron," Dean said, gently giving the raven-haired child to Sam. "And this little beauty is Mary Jo."

"Wow" Sam said, getting the same awestricken look in his eye as the others.

"I know." Echoed Cas and Dean.

A/N: There is more coming! I plan on doing some of Gabriel talking to the people in heaven, (and maybe setting up a way for them to see our favorite little nephilm hmm?(; ) Cas and Dean going baby shopping, LOTS of Cas Dean and babies stuff, and some more Sammy. I also want to bring in Jody and Charlie! Hope y'all like, and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean!"

"Coming!" Dean called over his shoulder, "Ok, so you have their bottles? And their blankets are in the bedroom, and the-"

"Dean." Sam said "I've got this. You guys are only gonna be gone a few hours. I think I can handle two two-week-olds for a few hours. Now get your ass to the front door before Cas comes and has to drag you out."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Dean kissed both his babies on their foreheads and left the room, although his instincts were screaming at him to turn around, to keep them in his sight at all times. This would be the first time Sam had kept them alone, but it had to be done, no matter how uncomfortable it made Dean. The twins had been sleeping in his and Cas' bed for their entire two week lives, and though Dean would be quite content to keep them close forever, Cas told him that they needed their own beds, because they needed to develop independence. So, the two new parents decided to go the Babies R' Us a couple towns over and stock up on baby crap. They needed cribs, Cas was set on getting rocking chairs, and Dean wanted two of those fancy swing things that moved in a circle to sooth the kids. They were also going to restock on diapers. Apparently, the whole 'angels don't need to use the bathroom' thing doesn't kick in in nephilm until they are fully matured. Great.

"I know you don't want to leave them," Cas said, as Dean rounded the corner to the door, "I don't either. But we _do _need some things, and we can't keep putting it off forever."

"Yeah, babe, I know. It just doesn't feel right to leave 'em, ya know?"

"Oh, I know. But, Gabriel told me through the 'angel radio' that he'll be here shortly to assist Sam, and of course he wants to see his niece and nephew."

"Ok," Dean said, "But he better not give them any candy. Not yet anyway. " He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Now, I know you all <em>loooooove <em>being graced with my presence, but I've really go. _I _have some babies to take care of."

Gabriel got up from his table in Heaven's version of the Harvelle Roadhouse. The group around him, consisting of Ellen, Jo, Henry, Mary, and John Winchester, Bobby and Karen Singer, Ash, Kevin and Linda Tran, Samandriel, and Balthazar, all looked at him with an aura of disinterest, as their attention was rapt on the large television screen in front of them, depicting Sam holding two small babies, and trying to rock them both at the same time. The moose was having issues.

"Gabriel you take good care of my grandchildren now. I'll be watching." Mary said.

"Of course, of course. Don't I always?"

"Isn't this the first time you'd be doing it?" Jo interjected.

Gabe poked his lip out in a pout, and disappeared.

* * *

><p>He reappeared in the bunker's library, startling Sam.<p>

"Hey now, don't go dropping anyone on their heads. Wouldn't want them to turn out like 'ol Cas." Gabe chuckled.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't popped in without saying anything, I wouldn't have been freaked out. And what was that about Cas?"

"Cas, Cas, well, in Heaven, when a fledgling is... 'born', it's given to an older angel who is supposed to serve as a mentor of sorts. Cas was my first, and my only."

"Wait, what? So you were basically Cas' dad? And why didn't you ever have anymore than one fledgling in millions of years?" Sam laid the twins on on a little cot he'd found and brought with him, praying they'd stay asleep.

"Well, I didn't get any fledglings for a long time because it used to be Michael, Raphael, Lucifer. and later, more matured angels who got most of them. I was 'too wild', 'too irresponsible', 'too foolish', to be entrusted with a fledgling. But after the Fall, Michael sort of withdrew from everything, so that left two mentor positions open. Castiel had just been created, and I was asked to mentor him. You asked me if I was basically his dad, and yeah, I was. That was the problem. That was why I never got another fledgling. I wasn't supposed to be the Bobby to his moose. I was just supposed to watch over him, train him to be a mindless soldier like so many of his siblings. But I couldn't. I looked at this small thing that was completely dependent on me, and I couldn't imagine sending him off to be a witless killing machine. I loved him like a son, and I treated him like my own son. That's why Cas has such a soft spot for humanity. That's why he figured out free will without being directed by someone else. He got it from me."

"Wow Gabe, I never knew you guys had that kind of relationship."

"Yeah well. Don't go getting all goo-goo eyed about it. One time, I was trying to teach him how to fly, and he just couldn't get the hang of it. So, me being the amazing parent I was, decided that I would do what the birds do, and push him off something, and force him to fly. I pushed him off this big ass tree in the Garden, and he was so startled he just kinda fell until I swooped down and caught him before he hit the ground very hard. I-"

"_Very hard?"_ Sam asked

"Well, he had to have some kind of reinforcement. I grabbed him about three feet from the ground, and then dropped him. He was ok though. But he just kept looking at me with those stupid kicked puppy eyes of his, and I kept pushing him off of things, I mean really it was kind of his fault because he kept trusting me and not expecting that I'd do it again, and eventually my little Cassie learned how to fly."

Just then, Aaron began to whimper in his sleep. Before Sam could move, Gabriel had pulled the child into his arms, resting Aaron's head on his shoulder. The angel gently cooed nonsensical words to his nephew, and the child was lulled back to unconciousness.

"What did you say to him?" Sam asked.

"It was an old Enochian poem that always used to calm down Cas. I doubt he remembers, but it seemed to work well with his son."

"What was it about?"

"It's kind of like a love letter from the sun to the moon. The wording is basically the sun saying that because he cares for his beloved so much, he will consent to die each night so that she may live."

"Oh, wow." Sam whispered.

"Yep, Sammy, didn't think I was that deep huh?"

"No, I didn't." Sam said thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>"I don't even- what makes this one two hundred more than that one?" Dean asked, looking suspiciously at the price tag, as if it was personally trying to deceive him.<p>

"Sir, this one can convert to both a toddler day bed and a full bed as the child grows. The other one is only a crib. Personally, I think it's a better deal to take this one in the long run, so you don't have to buy more than one bed."

"Dean, how about we think about these and look at some swings, ok?" Cas said.

"Yeah, ok." Dean acquiesced, and followed the angel to the swing display, leaving the crib girl to talk to another couple with questions.

Baby shopping was a lot harder than they'd anticipated. There were so many different options, and they all had different pros and cons, At the moment, all they had in their cart were a few outfits each for Aaron and Mary Jo. As they walked over to the swings, Dean immediately spotted the one he'd been eyeing online.

"Ok Cas, zap me two of those to the bunker please." They had decided to really buy the cribs, as they were big and would soon be spotted missing, but the chairs and the swings were just to quietly appear in the bunker.

"Can we look at chairs now?" Cas asked.

"Sure, whatever you want." Dean said.

Cas couldn't find the kind of thing he was looking for, but Dean found a huge, plush LA-Z-Boy looking thing that was to die for, and when no one was looking Cas sent it on home. They then went back to the cribs, and decided to get two of the ones that could convert. How Dean was going to make them fit in the Impala, he didn't know.

"Dean, you realize I can just send them to the bunker..." Cas said.

"What have I said about the mind reading Cas?"

"Not to do it."

"What did you do?"

"It."

"Fine, Cas," Dean laughed, "Send 'em on home."

They then got in the Impala, and Dean sped home, back to his babies.

* * *

><p>"Daddy's home!" Dean yelled as he strode through the door.<p>

Two hissed 'shhhhh!"'s were all that greeted him. He and Cas quietly made their way to the kitchen, where Sam and Gabriel were sitting, each holding a sleeping baby and sipping on their respective cups of coffee.

"So what'd you guys get?" Gabriel whispered.

"Come on, we'll show you." Cas answered.

He and Dean showed off their purchases, both legal and non, and the brothers ooohed and ahhed at the right moments. Gabriel then handed off Aaron to Cas, and bid them farewell.

"I have to go, Heaven business and all, but I promise I will be back. Sam, you make sure these two dickheads don't mess up my babies."

"Hey!" Dean said, but Gabe was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my Lord, I am so sorry this took so long! A massive case of writer's block coupled with school starting back and kicking my ass didn't do much to get me in the writing mood. From now on I'll try and update every two to three days. I hope y'all liked this! If anyone wants more of anything or anything new, leave any suggestions or requests in the reviews or pm me and I'll see what I can do! Thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews, it means more to me than y'all know!


	5. Chapter 5

Mary Winchester looked up from her seat in Heaven's version of Harvelle's Roadhouse to see her self-described favorite Archangel in the seat across from her.

"Why hello there Gabriel. I was starting to wonder how long it'd be before you decided to show up. And if you don't mind, would you mind telling me why everything around us is frozen?"

"Old archangel trick. Everyone's fine, they're just kinda paused for the moment. I needed to talk to you in private, and as your husband refuses to let you out of his sight for two seconds, I had to get creative."

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, as much as I do enjoy your company, it's not actually me per se, more like dear old dad."

"You mean, _God_?"

"Yep. Now give me your hand so I can take you to him."

"O-ok."

...

Ever since the twins had been born, God had been speaking with Gabriel from time to time, guiding him with what to do in Heaven and on Earth, and also trying to build a relationship with His son. God had also developed a certain fondness for His grandchildren, and wanted to make sure their angelic uncle was keeping up with them. He had decided to let Gabriel take over control of Heaven, and He would watch and only intervene if absolutely necessary. He also knew that the angels' allegiance to Gabriel wasn't strong enough yet for Him to come out of his (a term fondly coined by Gabe) retirement. So, God needed Gabe to be His mouthpiece outside of the dimension He'd created to house Himself. This is why He sent His son to fetch Mary Winchester in the part of her Heaven that overlapped with many of her friends', and the part she could most often be found in.

...

The Winchester matriarch suddenly found herself alone in the foyer of what could only be a palatial mansion. She was standing in front of the large wooden double doors of the entrance, and she looked around the room, taking it all in. To her right, there was a doorway leading to a hallway, from which she could see many doors branching off. To her left, there was a doorway that led into a humongous living room, and from what she could see it contained a giant wraparound couch, and what looked like a 90 inch television. She did a double take when she saw her sons on the TV. Mary started to walk towards the living room, when she heard someone clear their throat from the other end of the entrance hall. There were two staircases leading up to a large balcony, and on the balcony stood a short, rather scruffy man, wearing a white button up shirt and dark jeans, holding a small glass of what was presumably whiskey.

"Hey Mary."

"Who are you?" She asked, "Are you-"

"God? I suppose. But you can call me Chuck."

"Well then, hey to you Chuck." She figured it wasn't the weirdest thing that had ever happened to her.

"You know, I like you Mary. I think we'll have a great in-law relationship." He laughed.

"In-law?" She asked, skeptically, "So my son is finally going to marry-"

"My son! Yes! Although, I probably shouldn't have said that, since he hasn't worked up the nerve to propose yet. Omnipotency, man. Sometimes you forget what has and hasn't happened yet."

"As interesting as that is, I know you didn't bring me here to give me a preview of the future. So what's up?"

"Straight to the point. Well, the thing is, I kind of did want you to preview the future. See, I've been thinking a lot, and honestly, you went _way _before your time. And well, I know that the one thing your boys want more than anything else, even as happy as they are now, is to be able to speak to you, and at least have some real closure. So, I was thinking maybe for the wedding, you, your husband, and the rest of the brood could go back to Earth for a little while, I'm thinking about a week, and give them that. As my wedding present."

"So, you're saying you'll send us back? Won't that mess up something in Heaven?"

"Girl, I'm God. I've got this."

"So," the huntress asked, "why did you want to talk to only me about it first?"

"I need you to be honest with me. Would this be a good thing, or would it hurt more when you'd have to come back?"

"How don't you know?"

"Well, I know things that are going to happen. I don't get to far into the thought processes that get you there. I _think _that it'd work out good, but I wanted your input before I told the masses."

"I can't speak for everyone else, but I would rather be there for the wedding and some time after than just watch it on a screen like usual. So, when's he going to do it?"

"Ah ah ah," He wiggled His finger at her, "where's the fun in that?"

Mary smiled. "So, I guess I'm telling everyone, right?"

"Yep. And take this as a parting gift." He held a bottle of wine, a 1947 date stamped across the front. "It's the best ever sold. I though it was appropriate."

"Thank you!" She said, and lost herself. When she came to again, she was back in her chair in front of Gabriel, the bottle on the table with a pink bow and a note, saying 'No spoilers.'

"So what'd he say?" Gabe asked.

Mary looked down at the note, and said,

"You'll see."

...

A/N: Y'all are going to see a lot sooner than Gabriel (Story-timeline wise anyway) because most likely I'll be posting be proposal and possibly the marriage later tonight or tomorrow. I'll also probably be ending this story within the new four to five chapters, because I've really been wanting to do a semi- to very dark Godstiel/Dean story. If y'all think I should do that comment! Lol see you soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
